His Angel
by BlackAdderGirlFromHell
Summary: Another Chatterer/Fleur Oneshot. Fleur and Chatterer go on a winter adventure into one of the realms of Hell. Will they live to tell about it? Fleur belongs to me, since she is my OC. I wish I owned Chatterer, but Clive Barker owns him. Enjoy! Rated T for violence.


She was his angel. He was her demon. Fleur and Chatterer were two different persons. The young cenobite didn't care that Fleur was a human though. He loved her. He always would love her. Chatterer sighed as he smelled her sweet scent of roses. He loved how she smelled, and wondered if she became a cenobite would she carry a combination of vanilla and roses as her scent. "Chatterer, I found this snowglobe.", she said pulling out the beautiful glass globe. Chatterer instantly recognized it as one of the many keys to his world. "Fleur, this is the key to the Realm of Frost. It's an icey, snowy Hell. It's very dangerous. Especially the demons within it.", he said. "Chatterer, I have been to your Hellworld. I want to see the many others.", she said. Chatterer smiled and bowed his head in defeat. "All right. You win. We will go, but you stay by my side. Okay?", he said. Fleur nodded. Chatterer handed back the snowglobe, and Fleur shook the globe. She then smashed it, and soon a whirlwind of snow surrounded them. When the wind died down, they were no longer in the human world, but in a frosty Hell. What was so strange was that, for a Hell, it was very beautiful with all the snow. Chatterer and Fleur looked at each other, then at their surroundings. Needless to say, they were now both happy to be there. Fleur and Chatterer engaged in Hell's first ever snowball war, and soon they were running through the frozen world as snow fell from above.

* * *

After spending time in the snow, Fleur decided it was time to warm up. Chatterer knew there were cenobites here, so he knew that surely they'd welcome one of their own. He soon found the leader of the cenobites here. "Excuse me sir. Forgive us for entering your land, but Fleur is freezing and I'm a bit chilly as well. If you don't mind, could we warm up in one of your chambers?", Chatterer asked. The rotting cenobite looked at his fellow demon, and to Fleur. His ragged breath hitched when he saw how lovely she was. An evil thought came into his mind. He planned on taking Fleur for his own. "Of course young cenobite! You and your darling lady friend may explore and enjoy my sights! Please do get warm, and if you need anything just say so.", he said. Chatterer thanked him and hurried Fleur into one of the chambers.

* * *

Chatterer found a chamber that was very well furnished. "This is definately where we should warm up.", Fleur said holding Chatterer's arm. Chatterer nodded. He carried her like a bride into the room, and laid her on the bed. A fire instantly started in the fireplace, and hot tea filled the cups on the small table. "Well this place has put me in a romantic mood.", Fleur said sipping her tea. Chatterer grinned. "Does it now?", he asked. Fleur nodded, and she removed her head covering, cloak, and gloves. Chatterer watched as his angel removed the heavy wool from her form. underneath was a lovely purple winter dress. Chatterer felt the heat rise between them. The purple brought out her lavender/silver eyes. Chatterer leaned in closer, until he captured her lips in one of his passionate kisses. Fleur was so lost in his kiss, that she did not see he had pulled out his knife. She yelped when he cut her with his blade. He licked away the blood and she moaned as his left hand combed through her hair. She smiled and inhaled his vanilla scent. The two were soon fast asleep in each others arms. The Rotting Cenobite hissed with distain as he watched from the shadows. He knew he'd have to kill Chatterer to get to Fleur.

* * *

Chatterer woke and saw Fleur was curled up to him. He smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Fleur sighed in her sleep. Little did he know, that the Rotting Cenobite was getting ready to attack. Chatter felt the sting of an ice stake enter his back. He made a painful growl, and fell to the ground bleeding. He saw the Cenobite approach him. He crawled up on to the bed, and drapped himself over Fleur. The Rotting Cenobite laughed and pulled the stake out of Chatterer's back. Chatterer felt blood trickle down his back. "Get up and fight for your girlfriend boy!", the Cenobite said with a sneer, as he threw Chatterer to the ground. The young Cenobite picked up his own weapon and slowly got to his feet. "If you want Fleur. You'll have to kill me.", he said. The two began fighting.

* * *

Fleur woke up because of the noise she was hearing. She gasped with fright, for just at her bedside was Chatterer covered in blood. The Rotting Cenobite was also covered in blood but his wounds were not as bad. "I see the lady is awake. Have you woken up to watch your boyfriend waste his life stupidly for some human emotion?", the Cenobite said. Fleur's eyes filled with tears. Chatterer spat up blood and swung his weapon at his opponent, but the blows were weak compared to the much older Cenobite's blows. Chatterer now laid nearly lifeless on the floor. His weapon clutched in his hand. The Rotting Cenobite circled him like some sort of predator. Chatterer tried to get up, but he couldn't. He just waited for the end to come. He hoped that the ice Cenobites would not hurt Fleur, and that if she must remain in Hell, they'd give her to Pinhead. Yes, his master would protect her. After all, his master did like pretty girls. Chatterer felt his heart beat slow to a crawl. "Say goodbye to your lady friend boy!", the Cenobite shouted. The Rotting Cenobite didn't get to stab Chatterer though, because at that moment Fleur hit him over the head with a snowglobe. The Cenobite fell to the floor unconcious. Fleur helped Chatterer up, and they made their escape.

* * *

The two had to find their way to the Labyrinth. Fleur looked for an opening, a door, or something like that. Chatterer was growing tired, and blood was everywhere. "Chatterer, look at me. Stay awake for me. I need you.", Fleur said trying not to show her fear for her friend's life. Chatterer nodded, but more blood leaked, his eyes got heavier. His breathing became more labored. "Fleur..remember when we met..you asked for my name...and I told you it was Chatterer?...well..I finally recall my human name..It is Mictanleculti..My parents named me after the Aztec God of the dead.", Chatterer said smiling weakly. "What a funny name Mictanleculti.", Fleur replied. "Yeah...I know..My original parents were weird.", Chatterer then said. Suddenly, Chatterer fell to the ground. Fleur cardled him, and felt a very weak pulse. "Fleur...find your way out of here...use my personal key...to get home.", Chatterer said as he produced his own Lament Configuration. Fleur knew what he meant by this, and she held him close. "No. No. You can't leane me now.", she said sobbing. Chatterer wiped her tears away. "Hey...I'll be okay..Everything will be okay...because you're my Angel.", Chatterer said as began to fade in and out. Fleur nodded and kissed him. Chatterer laid back, and took one last ragged breath. Fleur was in too much shock to cry, and she numbly solved his puzzle key. She soon found herself kneeling in her room.

* * *

Back in Hell, Pinhead had watched what had happened when Leviathan had summoned him. He had to go and bring Chatterer back to Leviathan for revival. Pinhead did not mind though, because although he was Leviathan's favorite son, Chatterer was a favorite of Leviathan as well. Pinhead soon found his lost follower lying lifeless in the snow. The lead Cenobite lifted Chatterer up, and carried him back towards the Labyrinth realm. Chatterer was swiftly revived, and he groaned as he regained conciousness. "Honestly Chatterer; did you have to sacrifice your body over some human girl?", Pinhead said sneering. Chatterer nodded. "Why?", asked Pinhead with a hint of annoyance. This stunned Chatterer, because his master knew all about humans and emotions. After composing himself from the shockat the question; Chatterer thought for a bit then said," It is simple master. Fleur Lemarchand is my Angel. She is my pleasure. For that, I love her, and will do what I must to serve her well." Pinhead nodded. He had once given up his life for Kirsty. He had no regrets doing that for her, because she was his angel. Once his strength returned, Chatterer went to show Fleur that he was alive. When she saw him, she hugged him and kissed him. "I told you everything would be okay my Angel.", he whispered to her as they remained in their embrace. Yes, Chatterer was one lucky cenobite, because unlike most demons, he had an Angel.

The End.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Chatterer needs more love! Remember, Reviews are love!**


End file.
